


Parle-moi

by Jainas



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Communication kink, Get Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink, acting like adults for once, intimacy issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick repense parfois à cette nuit dans le puisard, à la voix de Bruce, à l’intimité terrifiante, sans commune mesure avec le sens des mots prononcés mais simplement née du fait que Bruce ait répondu à sa demande, lui ait parlé sans s’arrêter quand il en avait besoin alors qu’ils communiquent si peu, alors que tous leurs mots sont froids et efficaces, liés à la mission. Il réfléchit à ce qu’a dit Bruce ce soir-là, à la cadence des syllabes ; à ce qu’il n’a pas dit.</p><p>Ou : la fic dans laquelle ils se comportent enfin comme des adultes et <i>se parlent</i> (ou du moins essaient).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parle-moi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Réponse à un prompt de Marry Black sur un multifandom Kink-meme sur livejournal. Cette version est sensiblement différente de celle postée sur le kink-meme : certaines scènes ont été plus ou moins remaniées, voir partiellement réécrites.  
> Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de scènes coupées pour une fic, les discussions ont été l'enfer à écrire - ils se parlent ! Avec des vrais mots ! Ce doit être la fin du monde.
> 
> Merci à Shakeskp pour la traque de coquilles.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

**_Parle-moi_ **

 

La tête de Dick repose contre la pierre lisse du puisard et la douleur de sa jambe cassée n’est plus qu’un bourdonnement atténué.

Dans le creux de son oreille Oracle s’est tue et il n’a pour seule compagnie que le murmure de son propre souffle qui disparaît en panaches dans la nuit glaciale, que les crissements presque imperceptibles des plaques de givre qui commencent à se former sur les parois qui l’enserrent.

“Nightwing, tu me reçois ? Nightwing, réponds-moi.”

C’est la voix de Bruce, lointaine, et Dick frémit, un réflexe conditionné qui le pousse à se redresser, à répondre présent malgré le froid qui insensibilise ses membres, mord la peau découverte de son visage, malgré le fond d’eau glaciale qui couvre le fond du puits et lui arrive jusqu’à la cuisse, s’infiltre au travers de l’alliage de kevlar de son costume.

“Nightwing, réponds-moi, c’est un ordre !

\- Bru- Batman.”

Le froid a desséché ses lèvres et les mots lui viennent difficilement, maladroits et pâteux.

“Je suis sur zone dans un quart d’heure, tâche de rester éveillé d’ici-là.

\- Reçu. Il va falloir que tu m’aides, je... Parle-moi.”

Il y a une pause, puis Bruce reprend, moins la voix de Batman que la sienne propre.

“D’accord. Mais à condition que tu me répondes à intervalles réguliers pour me prouver que tu es toujours là.

\- Comme si tu pouvais en douter.”

Il y a un nouveau blanc, suffisamment long pour que Dick se fasse vaguement la réflexion qu’il devrait sans doute garder pour lui ses grandes vérités universelles tant qu’il a une concussion.

“ Je voulais dire... ha... Quelles sont les modifs que tu as prévues pour la Batmobile ? J’ai- j’ai vu le planning préparé par Red mais...”

Et Bruce saisit la perche offerte, répond et détaille les améliorations prévues. Quand de temps en temps le rythme se tarit, Dick fait un bruit de gorge, murmure “Toujours là“ entre deux claquements de dents, et Bruce reprend de plus belle, sa voix grave le seul point de chaleur restant de l’univers, intime, juste pour lui.

“On ne parle pas assez- toi et moi-”, murmure-t-il. Puis : “ça m’avait manqué”, conscient qu’il ne l’aurait sans doute pas admis s’il avait eu toute sa tête, mais incapable de s’en inquiéter pour l’instant.

“C’est vrai”, répond simplement Bruce et le point de chaleur psychosomatique dans le creux du ventre de Dick s’étend, chauffe un peu plus fort.

“Je devrais me faire- frapper plus souvent avec un pied-de-biche et balancer dans un puisard en février, si ça- si ça signifie entendre ça...

\- Je suis certain qu’on peut trouver des solutions moins radicales”, répond Bruce avec une pointe d’ironie amère et sa voix n’est plus dans son oreille, elle rebondit sur les murs du puits tandis qu’il descend en rappel, prend pied dans l’eau morte, se penche vers lui.

“Bruce.”

Et les bras de Bruce se referment sur lui, l’aident à se redresser sur des jambes qui ne le portent plus, l’arriment et le positionnent pour la remontée dans le goulot étroit, jusqu’à la Batmobile.

Ce n’est qu’une fois dans la carlingue, recroquevillé sur lui-même sous une couverture de survie et parcouru de frissons à en ébranler son siège que le souffle de Dick lui revient suffisamment.

“Parle-moi.”

Et Bruce obtempère.

 

.---

 

Dick repense parfois à cette nuit dans le puisard, à la voix de Bruce, à l’intimité terrifiante, sans commune mesure avec le sens des mots prononcés mais simplement née du fait que Bruce ait répondu à sa demande, lui ait parlé sans s’arrêter quand il en avait besoin alors qu’ils communiquent si peu, alors que tous leurs mots sont froids et efficaces, liés à la mission. Il réfléchit à ce qu’a dit Bruce ce soir-là, à la cadence des syllabes ; à ce qu’il n’a pas dit.  
Et un matin, alors qu’ils se retrouvent par hasard dans la cuisine aux petites heures de l’aube, épuisés et silencieux, uniquement éclairés par la lumière du micro-onde qui réchauffe la nourriture laissée par Alfred, il se lance.  
« Bruce. »  
Bruce se tourne vers lui, impression interrogative, à demi noyé dans l’ombre. Même au repos, vêtu d’un jean élimé et d’un vieux t-shirt qui se déchire au col, il altère de sa simple présence la gravité dans la pièce. Depuis le temps Dick devrait s’y être fait, mais pourtant non.  
« Parle-moi », demande-t-il, et il sait à l'accroc dans sa respiration qu’il a pris Bruce par surprise, qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ça.  
C’est un signe de confiance qu’il ne tempère pas sa réaction, qu’il laisse Dick voir son hésitation.  
« De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
\- N’importe quoi. » La réponse est immédiate, instinctive. « Ce que tu veux. » Et Dick est certain que Bruce sait qu’elle serait la même pour bien d’autres questions, si c’était lui qui les posait.  
Il y a une étincelle entre eux, un instant intangible où leurs regards se croisent et où ils sont sur la même longueur d’onde, en équilibre au point de non-retour.  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
La voix de Bruce est douce et l’étincelle se niche au creux du ventre de Dick, brûlante et glaciale à la fois.  
« Certain. »  
  
Ce matin-là, ils parlent de tout et de rien, presque face à face, debout de part et d’autre du plan de travail dans la cuisine. Des mots hésitants encore, des nouvelles de la JLA, les chances de victoire des Gotham Knights face aux Cubs de Métropolis. Dick a dans le creux de la gorge des questions, des aveux nus et fragiles, mais il les ravale : la fatigue alourdie sa langue, pique au coin de ses yeux et il est conscient que ni lui ni Bruce ne sont en état d’avoir ces conversations maintenant. Ce sont des terrains minés, toutes autant qu’elles sont et leurs explosions n’ont jamais été inoffensives. Ils ne savent faire que dans le dévastateur, le mordant jusqu’à la moelle, dont on ne guérit pas toujours.  
Alors à la place, il parle des travaux du tramway qui durent depuis des mois sur l'île Centrale et créent des bouchons interminables aux heures de pointe, il parle de Damian, de la période où le garçon a été son Robin, quand il était Batman. Et malgré la discussion inoffensive, les mots banals et les hésitations dues à l’épuisement, il sent le confort d’être simplement en compagnie de Bruce, d’échanger et d’entendre sa voix s'animer quand il aborde ses projets pour Gotham, pour Batman Inc.  
L’aube et Alfred les chassent finalement, quand les verrières s’enflamment de rose pâle et que le manoir s’éveille.  
  
C’est leur dernière discussion avant un long moment.

Dick est appelé au Congo pour assister Batwing, puis, une fois la mission achevée, se voit forcé de faire un détour par la France pour prêter main-forte à Nightrunner qui est plongé jusqu’au cou dans une sombre histoire de trafic d’organes, qui se révèle finalement liée à l'obtention frauduleuse de permis pour la construction de gazoducs en Europe de l’Est. La mission qui devait durer tout au plus quelques jours s’éternise et quand son avion atterrit finalement à l'aéroport International de Gotham, près de trois semaines et demie se sont écoulées.

Le décalage horaire le laisse parfaitement éveillé et, une fois au manoir, il décide de rejoindre Batman en patrouille, dans l’espoir de brûler suffisamment d’énergie pour pouvoir dormir et rattraper sans trop de peine l’heure américaine.

Il a discuté avec Bruce dans l'intervalle, bien entendu, mais brièvement et toujours à propos du boulot. Rien de vraiment personnel et il ne s’attend pas au moindre signe de reconnaissance lorsqu’il prend pied non loin de lui, au terme d’un long parcours acrobatique sur le faîte des toits, émaillé de quelques interventions de ça de là au fil des indications de Babs, histoire de se dérouiller un peu les muscles. Il va sans dire que la mission passe avant toute autre considération et qu’il ne faut pas attendre de Bruce qu’il fasse la conversation, même s’ils sont en planque pour des heures et des heures d’immobilité abrutissante.

Et pourtant, c’est avec un frisson d’anticipation qu’il se glisse jusqu’aux côtés de Batman. Il est tapi dans l’ombre d’un toit, parfaitement immobile : à l’affût. Oracle a fait à Dick le résumé de la situation et ce dernier n’a pas besoin de poser de questions. Il s'installe simplement épaule contre épaule avec Bruce, sans rien dire mais satisfait de la proximité physique.

« Nightwing », salue Batman au bout de quelques minutes, quand il devient manifeste qu’il a l’intention de rester un certain temps.

Dick lui adresse un demi-sourire en réponse et se replonge dans la contemplation de la rue désespérément déserte.

Un quart d’heure s’écoule dans le silence le plus total, puis Batman s’agite faiblement, change de position.

« Dick », sa voix est basse, un murmure presque inaudible qu’il n’entend que parce qu’ils sont si proches. C’est la voix de Bruce, et non de Batman. « Parle-moi. »

 

La surprise est suivie de près par une vague d’adrénaline qui rend Dick un instant muet, pulvérisant la confiance et le tranquille bien-être qui étaient siens depuis qu’ils ont recommencé - ou peut-être simplement commencé - à parler. Ce n’est pas simplement que Bruce soit le demandeur - et pourtant, rien que cela est suffisant pour faire se nouer son estomac, pour électriser la surface de sa peau.

Étrange, songe-t-il avec distanciation, comme même à présent qu’ils parlent, les non-dits gardent une telle importance, une telle signification… C’est le choix du moment, du lieu, le fait que Bruce l’ait appelé par son prénom _en mission,_ qui en disent mille fois plus que la demande elle-même, qui sont une mise à nu, _une déclaration d’intention_ bien plus totales que toutes les confessions du monde.

Le silence s’éternise. Bruce ne répètera pas la requête une seconde fois : Dick est libre de prétendre qu’il ne s’est rien passé, mais il sait que s’il laisse filer cette chance, il n’y en aura pas d’autre. La prise de risque pour Bruce est inimaginable.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu me demanderais ça un jour », répond-t-il finalement d’une voix étranglée, parce qu’il faut bien qu’il dise quelque chose et qu’aucune des répliques qui se bousculent dans son esprit n’est appropriée. « Je l’ai voulu - tu le sais, je crois… Mais je n’ai jamais vraiment pensé que tu en étais capable, que tu pourrais- je ne sais pas quoi dire, Bruce. »

Il cherche son regard, mais celui-ci est fermement posé sur la rue et le point supposé de rencontre des receleurs. Il décale son poids sur sa jambe gauche, s’appuie un peu plus contre Bruce, qui accepte le contact sans broncher.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais je suis tellement- Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que ça signifie pour moi, que tu demandes. » Et sa voix se noue, laisse transparaître plus qu’il ne le voudrait. Il se force à se taire, à prendre de longues goulées d’air apaisantes jusqu’à ce que la vague malvenue d’émotions ait suffisamment reflué. « J’en suis- reconnaissant… Et je suis soulagé que ce soit maintenant, parce que même si je l’ai voulu, même si- Ça n’aurait pas été possible avant, n’est-ce pas ? Ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

\- Non », murmure Bruce. « Tu as raison. Je n‘étais pas- Tu as changé, grandi. Les choses n’ont pas toujours été faciles… »

Une petite partie de Dick se demande si un toit à trois heure du mat’ en attendant l‘hypothétique arrivée d’une bande de malfrats est le meilleur endroit pour avoir cette conversation, mais comme à vrai dire il n’en revient toujours pas qu’ils soient _vraiment_ en train de l’avoir, il décide qu’à cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents. S’ils devaient avoir cette conversation ligotés et pendus la tête en bas, ça lui irait aussi. _Seigneur,_ il n’en revient vraiment pas. Il pensait avoir passé l'âge d’avoir le trac, mais comme quoi, on en apprend de nouvelles tous les jours.

La tentation de bouger, de faire quelque chose – quoi que ce soit – le démange, rejoint l’anxiété à fleur de peau.

« Je suis terrifié », balbutie-t-il avant d’avoir eu le temps de décider que c’est une mauvaise idée. « Absolument terrifié, je me disais qu’il fallait que tu le saches. »

À ses côtés, Bruce exhale plus fortement, comme il le fait quand il encaisse un coup dans le ventre et Dick réalise comment ses paroles pourraient être interprétées.

« Bruce, quoi que ce soit, entre nous, c’est nouveau et précieux. Le fait que tu aies demandé... et je suis terrifié à l’idée de le gâcher, par la perspective que ça mette en danger tout le reste. Je suis aussi- _putain, mais c’est pas vrai !_ »

Un camion vient de s’arrêter au pied d’un réverbère en panne dans un parking désert et cinq hommes surgissent par la porte de service d’une épicerie en apparence fermée.

« J’y crois pas », marmonne Dick en s’élançant par-dessus le parapet dans une chute libre qu’il interrompt à deux mètres du sol d’un grappin bien placé, qui le propulse tout droit sur les épaules du chauffeur en train de s’extraire de la cabine. « Les mecs, vous venez d’interrompre une conversation super-importante. Vous gagnez le prix du Timing le plus pourri de l’année, dont la récompense, délivrée par moi-même, est un poing dans votre gueule. »

Il joint le geste à la parole, puis effectue une pirouette virevoltante par-dessus la carlingue pour atteindre un autre des malfaiteurs. À l’arrière du camion, Bruce vient d’atterrir au milieu des cinq gros bras, et à en croire les bruits d’impacts un peu plus intenses que ce que requiert le niveau de résistance de la fine équipe, il distribue ses propres trophées avec conviction.

« Je disais donc », continue Dick en venant se placer dos-à-dos avec lui et en dégainant un de ses bâtons d’escrima pour parer une lame qui vient d’entrer en jeu, « je suis un peu terrifié mais aussi vraiment ravi, ce qui est un mélange inhabituel, je dois dire. »

Quelques secondes et une frappe synchronisée plus tard, le dernier de leurs adversaires s’effondre. Ils restent en position quelques secondes de plus, haletants. Tout bien réfléchi, Dick aurait bien fait avec quelques minutes de combat supplémentaires. La bouffée d’adrénaline le laisse frémissant et tendu quand il se retourne finalement pour consulter Bruce du regard, et _ho…_

Ça marche aussi.

Il n’est pas tout à fait sûr de qui initie le baiser, mais cela à peu d’importance. Sa bouche rencontre celle de Bruce, ses mains agrippent ses épaules, cherchent une prise dans les reliefs de l’armure pour pouvoir l’attirer plus près de lui, encore plus près, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus le moindre centimètre entre eux.

La tôle émet un _clong_ retentissant quand Dick plaque Bruce contre le flanc du camion. L’une de ses mains vient chercher la joue de Bruce au défaut de son masque, dans une caresse agressive. Il a le temps de regretter fugacement la barrière des costumes qui les séparent, avant de faire quelque chose dont il a parfois rêvassé sous la douche, mais qu’il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire un jour :

« Tiens-moi », ordonne-t-il en amorçant le mouvement.

Bruce comprend tout de suite, accepte son poids et déplace ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le soutenir quand Dick quitte le sol, enserre sa taille de ses jambes, passe un bras autour de ses épaules sans briser le baiser dévorant. Bruce émet un son bas dans sa gorge et inverse leurs positions. Les derniers lambeaux d'appréhension disparaissent, chassés par la pression du corps de Bruce contre le sien, le contact brûlant de sa bouche, l’ivresse de l’instant.

C’est l’un des malfrats, roulant sur lui-même avec un gémissement de douleur, qui les arrache à leur transport. Bruce recule d’un pas sans pour autant rompre le contact physique ; Dick reprend pied, pantelant et reconnaissant du soutien apporté par le métal froid contre son dos. La folie de l’instant se dissipe et il prend conscience de l’ampleur de la transgression, inimaginable il y a encore un quart d’heure, avant que Bruce ne pose sa question. Mais ce dernier n’a pas l’air d’avoir de remords et s’il lâche finalement Dick, ce n’est pas sans une dernière pression réconfortante sur son bras.

« Plus tard », promet-il avant de se détourner.

Dick se force à réguler sa respiration, à reprendre contrôle de son corps – et de sa libido emballée, coques de protection et érections ne faisant guère bon ménage. Bruce – maudit soit-il - a quant à lui une maîtrise de lui-même à faire pâlir d’envie un maître zen et il se met immédiatement au travail comme si de rien n’était, comme si leur monde ne venait pas de basculer sur son axe.

« Attends », proteste-t-il. « B. ! »

Il n’est pas question qu’il laisse Bruce s’en tirer comme ça. Même si la demande était sacrément engageante et probablement pas une décision prise dans l’instant, une part de lui reste persuadée que Bruce va profiter du délai soudain pour réaliser quelle erreur il a fait et se refermer comme une huître. Il n’est pas sûr qu’il pourrait le supporter.

« Promets-moi…

\- Juré. »

Son désir est sous contrôle, presque éteint, mais cela ne l’empêche pas d’avoir sur les lèvres la chaleur rémanente de celles de Bruce, frémissant dans ses membres l’impatience anxieuse qui précède un saut, dans la gorge des questions et des demandes muettes…

Le bon côté des choses, c’est que jamais malfrats n’ont été troussés plus rapidement que ce soir-là. Tandis que Bruce garde un œil sur eux en attendant le GCPD, Dick essaie sans grand succès de se changer les idées en explorant l’épicerie, qui se révèle pourtant pleine à craquer d’objets volés.

À peine la première sirène à portée d’oreille, il est sur le toit le plus proche, prêt à rejoindre la Cave dès qu’ils seront là.

Certaines choses doivent être mises au clair… Et il semblerait que Bruce en soit conscient, car il le rejoint silencieusement, contemple avec lui les voitures de police s’engager sur le parking ; il est sur ses talons à la seconde où il devient manifeste que le GCPD a les choses bien en main et que Dick se met en mouvement.

 

Le trajet de retour est bien trop long à son goût.

Et pourtant, lorsqu’il gare finalement sa moto au côté de la Batmobile, il prend le temps de démonter posément, d’aller raccrocher son casque. La Cave est déserte : Alfred est déjà couché et Damian est en stage pour encore une semaine sous la houlette de Stéphanie. C’est une idée de Dick à vrai dire, qui a le triple avantage de mettre un peu de plomb et d’humilité dans la tête de la graine de Démon, de le curer de la manière forte de sa regrettable tendance au machisme, et de lui faire travailler ses aptitudes sociales et son savoir-être... Des points qui laissent à désirer.

S’il faut en croire les rapports de Steph, les choses ne se passent pas trop mal pour l’instant. (À savoir : Damian n’a pas réussi à la tuer dans son sommeil, mais ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé...)

Quoi qu’il en soit, cela signifie qu’ils sont seuls et sans aucun risque d’être dérangés quand Bruce repousse le masque sur sa nuque, quand Dick enlève son domino. Il combat brièvement la tentation de reprendre les choses exactement là où elles en étaient lorsque les malfrats les ont interrompus, de saisir l’occasion inespérée sans hésiter. À la place, il redresse les épaules, soutient le regard évaluateur de Bruce. Il a pris une décision lors du retour et il va s’y tenir : il a désiré Bruce une bonne moitié de sa vie, il peut bien attendre quelques heures de plus - si tout se passe bien.

« Douche », décide-t-il. Il se sent étrangement inexpérimenté, placé si soudainement dans cette situation pour laquelle ni l’un ni l’autre n’ont de référents, incrédule face à la docilité soudaine de Bruce, qui le laisse prendre la direction des opérations. « On se retrouve à la cuisine ensuite ? Je crois que j’ai besoin d’un café. »

Au temps pour son plan de combattre le décalage horaire, mais il y a des priorités.

Bruce acquiesce, une fois, et fait demi-tour en se débarrassant de sa cape... Au diable la force morale, Dick est un instant sur le point de le tacler et de le ravir à même le sol de la Cave.

...

Cette douche s’impose. Froide, de préférence.

 

Il a une sensation de déjà-vu étrange quand ils se rejoignent dans la pénombre bleue de la cuisine. Bruce a mis la petite cafetière italienne sur le gaz et ils restent côte à côte quelques minutes, simplement à écouter le chant de l’eau sur le point de bouillir. Les nerfs de Dick sont à fleur de peau, et, face à lui, Bruce ne semble pas beaucoup plus détendu. Il est appuyé contre le comptoir, visage soigneusement vide de toute expression, posture gardée.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » ouvre Dick en se perchant sur le plan de travail face à lui.

Bruce répond sans hésitation, si rapidement que Dick sait que c’est une réponse préparée, ou du moins remâchée, longuement réfléchie.

« Parce que c’est la première fois que le moment semble bon. Que ce n’est pas... _immoral »,_ \- il grimace d’une manière que Dick n’arrive pas à interpréter en prononçant le mot, du dégoût envers lui-même, peut-être. « C’est la première fois que ce n’est pas une très mauvaise idée ou un cataclysme annoncé, la première fois que j’ai l’impression qu’il y a une chance... Que je sais que si je demande, tu ne vas pas simplement accepter sans réfléchir, ou prendre la fuite à l’autre bout de la terre. La première fois que j’ai l’impression que c’est _possible._ »

Dick souffle entre ses dents serrées. Ça fait beaucoup. Aucune de ces raisons n’est fondamentalement  fausse, et pourtant... Il y a derrière les mots de Bruce quelque chose qui le gène.

Sa loyauté absolue envers Bruce est l’une de ces choses qui font partie de lui, parfois à l'excès. Il sait ce qui se dit parfois dans son dos, que si Batman lui ordonnait de sauter, il demanderait du haut de quel building, et Bruce ne doit pas l’ignorer non plus. Même si ça ne s’est jamais étendu de la même manière au domaine personnel, ça n’en reste pas moins un trait profondément ancré. Et... oui, il peut voir pourquoi ça poserait un problème à Bruce.  

« Tu penses que je ne sauterais plus ? »

Bruce esquisse l’ombre d’un sourire, un de ses trop rares plissements de lèvres amusés et presque fiers, qui montent jusqu’aux yeux.

« Je crois que tu me demanderais où j’ai besoin que tu atterrisses, et que tu choisirais l’immeuble le plus approprié toi-même. »

Dick incline la tête, une étincelle de chaleur au creux du ventre.

« Tu marques un point. Et je ne crois pas non plus je mettrais les voiles si ça se passait mal. Plus maintenant... Ou du moins pas définitivement », nuance-t-il avec honnêteté. Au point où ils en sont, une franchise totale s’impose. Ses antécédents en matière de fuite lorsqu’il ne peut pas gérer la situation ne sont pas vraiment à son honneur.  
« Parfois j’ai juste besoin de partir, de prendre le large quand les choses deviennent trop... Mais tu dois savoir que je reviendrais forcément. J’ai... Les dernières années ont été difficiles, mais je crois que d’une certaine façon je suis plus stable, plus ancré. Et je sais ce que j’ai à perdre. » Il soupire, hésite, mais se force à aller jusqu’au bout. C’est ce qu’il voulait et s’il demande à Bruce d’être franc, il se doit de rendre la pareille. « Tu sais, ça me terrifiait à une époque, l’idée que quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais jamais vraiment partir, pas seulement loin de toi, mais loin de la Mission, l’idée qu’il y a quelque chose qui me lie irrémédiablement à Gotham, et que, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je veuille, rien ne puisse le changer...  \- Je sais », murmure Bruce. « Ou du moins j’en avais conscience, et je crois que c’est une des raisons pour lesquelles je n’ai jamais rien demandé, à l’époque. La question de l’âge ne se posait plus, mais nous n’étions pas... Ça se serait mal fini.  
\- Ça _s’est_ mal fini », corrige Dick. « Tu as la mémoire sélective. » Il lève la main pour arrêter la protestation de Bruce. « Je ne dis pas que ça n’aurait pas été un désastre dans les règles de l’art, simplement que le fait de ne pas demander - de ne _rien_ demander du tout, de manière très délibérée - a fait des dégâts aussi. Et je crois que tu me mens par omission. » Il se force à garder son ton très factuel, à ne pas faire de la déclaration une accusation.  
« On est deux dans cette histoire, Bruce, et à t’entendre on croirait que tous les problèmes ne viennent que de moi, que tu m’as... attendu. Si je ne mérite pas l’honneur que tu sois honnête avec moi, sois-le au moins avec toi-même… »  
  
Le minuteur choisit ce moment pour sonner, avec un sens du timing appréciable. Dick descend en souplesse de son perchoir et s’occupe à éteindre le gaz, à rassembler tasses et plateau tandis que Bruce digère sa tirade. Ils prennent tous les deux leur café noir, mais Dick décide qu’il mérite bien un peu de réconfort et pioche six ou sept cookies ventrus dans la jarre sans fond d’Alfred, les dépose dans une assiette.  
« Fumoir ? »  
Bruce acquiesce et ils quittent la cuisine pour rejoindre l’atmosphère feutrée de la plus petite bibliothèque du manoir, le fumoir privé reconverti d’un ancêtre Wayne. L’espace est exigu et pourtant chaleureux, avec tout juste la place pour deux fauteuils, une étroite table basse et une cheminée... Et bien évidemment les étagères de livres reliés de cuir qui en tapissent les murs.  
Dick pose le plateau sur un coin du guéridon et fait un détour par la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu d’air frais, avant de se percher derechef sur le bras d’un des fauteuils, pieds nus sur le siège. Si Alfred le voyait, il serait bon pour un sacré sermon.  
Bruce tourne l’autre fauteuil pour qu’ils se fassent face mais ne s’assied pas, reste debout derrière, mains refermées sur le dossier. La tension est de retour, empoisse l’air. Dick se sent ivre des possibles, comme au bord d’un gouffre qui n’attend que son saut - ou sa chute.  
Le silence s’éternise et il se frotte le visage, passe ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
« Avant de continuer, j’aimerais mettre une chose au clair. Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? Parce que ça... », il fait un geste vague, qui les enveloppe tous les deux, « ce ne sera pas juste du sexe, tu le sais ? Ça ne peut pas être juste du sexe. Et ça veut dire que tu ne pourras pas simplement m’ignorer comme tu l’entends et me garder en dehors des choses importantes. Je ne te demande pas tes secrets, Bruce, mais si on veut que ça marche, que ce ne soit pas finalement le ‘cataclysme annoncé’, il me faut au moins ton honnêteté, un minimum de franchise. Pas de mensonges, et pas de décisions sans me consulter pour mon propre bien. Ça ne te donne pas le droit d’interférer plus dans le rôle de Nightwing, autrement qu’en en discutant avec moi si tu as des objections sur quoi que ce soit. » Il souffle doucement entre ses dents quand Bruce ne répond toujours pas et cherche son regard. « Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »  
« Tu as raison », murmure finalement Bruce. « Je ne me mens pas à moi-même, mais je n’en suis pas pour autant honnête avec toi. J’ai fait tellement d’erreurs que le terrain est miné, c’est plus sûr d’éviter simplement les sujets à risque, de ne pas en parler... Je veux... » Sa voix s’étrangle, brièvement.    
« Je veux tout ce que tu es prêt à me donner, et je ne suis pas sûr ni de le mériter, ni de pouvoir faire ce qu’il faut pour le garder. Il y a le passé, des choses que je... qu’on ne peut pas ignorer. Le fait que je t’ai trouvé quand tu n’étais qu’un enfant, le fait que je t’ai en partie élevé. Le fait que j’ai fait des erreurs, que je t’ai blessé, parfois par orgueil et par ignorance, par obstination... Parfois délibérément, pour te tenir à distance. Le fait que j’ai été contradictoire, et égoïste, et terrifié de l’importance que tu prenais pour moi, terrifié qu’il t’arrive quelque chose, terrifié à l’idée d’être responsable, à l’idée de t'entraîner dans l’obscurité à ma suite et pourtant incapable de te laisser totalement partir...  
\- Bruce... »  
Dick passe la langue sur ses lèvres soudainement sèches, regrette brièvement le choix de la pièce. Il a besoin d’espace, de bouger. Mais il se force à l’immobilité, ramène ses jambes sous lui et attrape sa tasse de café dans une tentative transparente de se donner du temps.  
« Je sais tout ça, Bruce. Je connais tes fautes comme tu connais les miennes. Tu es paranoïaque, obsédé du contrôle, parfois monomaniaque. Il est plus facile de t’arracher une dent que de te pousser à parler sentiments... Et je sais que ce qui t'aiguillonne, le coeur de la Mission, n’a aucune chance de changer. Même si c’était possible, je ne le voudrais pas, parce que c’est ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es... Et pourtant regarde-nous. On est là, on se parle, _tu_ me parles... Tu dis que pour la première fois c’est peut-être possible entre nous et je crois que tu as raison. En ce qui me concerne, tu _as_ raison, je suis prêt. Et je crois que peut-être tu l’es aussi, que l’équilibre qu’on a trouvé ces dernières années, nos discussions, peuvent évoluer pour inclure ça. Mais ce n’est qu’une impression, c’est à toi de me le dire. Est-ce que tu es prêt à me laisser une ouverture dans ta cuirasse ? Vraiment ? Parce que tu n’as pas totalement répondu à ma question... Pourquoi maintenant ? »  
Bruce penche la tête, réfléchit à la question.  
« Parce que tu m’as demandé de te parler. Et que pour une fois je ne pouvais pas me dérober, je pouvais être exactement ce dont tu avais besoin. Je pouvais t’aider, tellement simplement, juste en parlant... Et c’était... »  
_Comme une gorgée d’eau après des années de sécheresse. Incroyable. Terrifiant de possibilités._  
« Je sais.  
\- Et puis tu as recommencé, et j’aurais pu dire non, ou t’ignorer tout simplement... » Le _comme je l’ai tant fait_ n’est pas prononcé et Dick le rajoute mentalement... « Mais je n’en avais pas envie. Tu me manquais, d’une certaine façon. Tu sais déjà tellement de choses, tous les secrets les plus graves, toutes les douleurs sombres et tordues, tu reviens toujours et malgré ça, ce n’est plus jamais simple entre nous... Il y a... Te parler, c’était terrifiant, mais c’était aussi facile, plus facile que ça l’a été depuis longtemps, avec quiconque. Et je me suis dit, c’est inoffensif, ce ne sont que des discussions sans importance, juste des mots... C’est un moyen d’être proche... Puis tu es parti trois semaines et je n’arrêtais pas d’y repenser, de trouver des choses que j’aurais voulu te dire, des détails stupides sur ma journée, des remarques, des confessions... Tout et rien... Et c’est là que j’ai su... »  
Bruce expire puis inspire, lentement, et Dick reconnaît le rythme d’un de leurs exercices de relaxation, de maîtrise de soi.  
Son aîné desserre finalement sa prise sur le dossier, délibérément, ses épaules se relaxent un peu. Il y a encore des choses, là, il faudra y revenir. Mais c’est suffisant pour l’instant. C’est plus que Bruce lui en a jamais confié et il sent monter en lui une bouffée d’affection démesurée pour cet homme en face de lui, cet homme irritant et incroyable, capable de bouger des montagnes par la force de sa volonté et pourtant si gravement endommagé. Pour le présent qu’il lui fait rien qu’en s’ouvrant, en choisissant de se confier à lui, Dick.    
Il se laisse glisser jusqu’à être installé sur le siège de son fauteuil et étend la main.  
« Viens t'asseoir », demande-t-il ; et Bruce contourne le siège, se pose avec raideur sur le bord du coussin, coudes sur les genoux, regard perdu sur l’âtre éteinte. Leurs jambes se frôlent.  
« Tu t’en sors bien, tu sais. Et tu n’es pas le seul, à qui ça manquait sans le savoir. On n'aurait jamais pu discuter comme ça quand j’étais Robin, et ensuite... Même quand on ne se parlait plus, quand j’étais furieux, que je te vouais aux gémonies, je n’ai jamais cessé de t’admirer, de t’aimer. C’est quelque chose qui fait partie de moi, mais c’est différent de maintenant, c’est...  
\- C’est parce qu’aujourd’hui nous sommes égaux. C’est ce que tu veux, n’est-ce pas ? Ce que tu me demande. »  
Bruce se redresse et le mouvement accentue le contact de leurs jambes, fait courir un frison jusque dans la nuque de Dick. Il sait que Bruce voit l’effet que cela a sur lui et ne cherche pas à le cacher, laisse ses pupilles se dilater, son souffle se faire court le temps d’une inspiration. Comme en réponse, les yeux de Bruce s’assombrissent. L’estomac de Dick fait des saltos arrière et son seul désir est de franchir la distance qui les sépare, de se glisser contre lui et de ne plus le lâcher...  
À la place il acquiesce, exhale doucement et saisit la main gauche de Bruce, l’attire entre eux deux. Bruce résiste initialement, puis cède, referme ses doigts sur les siens d’une poigne de fer. La pulpe du pouce de Dick repose contre la peau de l’intérieur de son poignet, à cheval sur une cicatrice ancienne, dont il peut sentir l’infime relief et une veine qui pulse doucement contre sa peau. Le contact est rassurant, mais aussi terriblement intime.  
« Tu ne m’as jamais traité comme tel », dit-il, parce que c’est vrai, que c’est une blessure profonde, même à présent qu’il est sûr de lui-même, de sa place en tant qu’homme et que justicier.  
Bruce s’ébroue, et le geste semble le dépouiller de la retenue soigneuse qui est sienne depuis qu’ils sont entrés dans la pièce. Il dégage sa main d’entre celles de Dick, mais avant que ce dernier n’ait le temps de protester ou de réagir, il poursuit le mouvement, quitte le fauteuil et tombe à genoux entre ses jambes. Bouche bée, Dick le laisse saisir sa nuque, l’attirer vers lui. L’assise des fauteuils est basse et même avec Bruce agenouillé, la différence de taille n’est pas si importante, il suffit que Dick s’avance un peu pour qu’ils soient front contre front... Mais-  
« _Bruce_ », croasse-t-il, à la fois tentative de protestation et expression de la bouffée d’horreur-panique-incrédulité-désir qui l’étouffe soudain. La prise sur son crâne est ferme et Dick ne peut se dégager sans avoir recours à plus de violence qu’il n’en préfère dans ses relations. La proximité du visage de Bruce l’arrache à son instant de panique, le force à se focaliser sur lui.  
« Puisqu’on en est aux confessions, il faut que tu saches. Je suis fier de toi, Dick, je l’ai toujours été. Fier du combattant, du détective, fier du meneur d’homme, mais surtout fier de toi, de l’adolescent que tu étais et de l’homme que tu es à présent... Même quand j’étais dur avec toi, j’ai toujours été stupéfait par ton courage, ta détermination, ta capacité à endurer, à continuer de vivre ta vie malgré tout, malgré moi... Mais surtout je suis honoré que tu aies choisi de m’accorder ta fidélité, que l’homme que tu es devenu continue à m’estimer digne de son amitié, de son-  
\- De son amour. Tu peux le dire, Bruce.  
\- de son- amour. Et je suis désolé de ne pas te l’avoir dit plus souvent, de t’avoir mis à distance sans jamais t’expliquer pourquoi... »  
Sa voix est un peu rauque, basse, intense. Chaque souffle, chaque mot se dépose sur les lèvres de Dick au fur et à mesure, ils respirent le même air, la main de Bruce contre son cou est une marque brûlante.  
« Je ne peux pas te promettre que je serais toujours à la hauteur, que ce sera facile, mais si tu demandes, n’importe quand, si tu demandes, je te parlerai. Peut-être pas toujours de bon coeur, mais je te parlerai. Cela je peux te le jurer. »  
Et parce que passé un certain point les mots sont impuissants, Dick n’a pas d’autre choix que de franchir la courte distance qui les sépare, de prendre à son tour son visage entre ses mains.  
Et de l’embrasser.  
  
Ça n’a rien à voir avec leur étreinte urgente sur le parking, lacée d’adrénaline et de non-dits. Le rythme, l’élan sont différents... Sous les mains de Dick c’est le corps de Bruce, chaud et humain, et non pas l’armure inflexible de Batman.  
Le baiser s’éternise, lent et curieux, comme une vague de chaleur qui l’engloutit progressivement, rampe le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remonte jusqu’à sa nuque, frémit sur sa peau de la tête aux pieds.  
Il déplace ses mains, les laisse glisser du cou de Bruce à ses épaules, l’une crispée dans le coton de son t-shirt, l’autre sous l’encolure, doigts inquisiteurs explorant les muscles, le grain de la peau. Dick connaît Bruce par coeur, d’une certaine façon. Il l’a vu nu plus de fois qu’il ne peut le compter, dans les douches, à l’infirmerie. Il sait la carte de ses cicatrices, l’a parfois massé pour apaiser une élongation ou une crampe... Mais c’est différent, bien entendu.  
« Que veux-tu ? », demande Bruce quand Dick abandonne sa bouche pour frotter son visage contre la ligne râpeuse de sa mâchoire, déposer des baisers secs dans le creux de sa gorge. Son souffle n’est pas court, songe Dick avec une étincelle d’incrédulité qui se change vite en désir, mais il pourrait l’être. Il le sera.  
Il ne répond pas tout de suite, pousse doucement et Bruce réagit parfaitement, comme il le ferait s’ils étaient en train de se battre côte à côte. Il recule jusqu’à être assis sur ses talons et en parfaite synchronisation Dick quitte le fauteuil sans briser le contact, avance et vient s'asseoir sur ses cuisses massives, corps collé contre le sien.  
Sa relation avec Kory lui a laissé une saine appréciation de la communication au lit, une capacité certaine à décrire à voix haute les actes les plus débridés qui soient, et à peu près zéro tabou en ce qui concerne les demandes d’ordre sexuel, aussi potentiellement embarrassantes soient-elles... Et pourtant il hésite un instant, reprend la bouche de Bruce pour gagner du temps et laisse ses mains se balader de ses hanches à son dos, sur la peau entre jean et t-shirt, savoure la chaleur de ses bras refermés sur lui.  
« C’est une question difficile. Je veux tout, maintenant », confesse-t-il finalement, leurs souffles mêlés.  
« On aura le temps de tout faire », promet Bruce avec un demi-sourire qui fait tressauter l’estomac de Dick, provoque un nouvel afflux de sang étourdissant dans son érection pressée entre leurs deux corps, contre le ventre de Bruce.  
« Alors je veux prendre mon temps », dit-il. « Je veux trouver tous les endroits faibles de ton corps, là où la peau est fine et translucide, les creux de tes articulations et le dessous de la malléole, l’intérieur de tes cuisses, l’attache de ton cou ; le revers de ton poignet où affleurent les veines pour y prendre ton pouls. Je veux t’embrasser jusqu’à ce que nous n’ayons plus d’air et te faire dire ce que tu veux _toi_... » Il hésite juste une fraction de seconde, le sang battant ses tempes. Il demande trop, il le sait. Trop. Tout. Il devrait se taire. « Je veux te sucer, je veux trouver ce qui te ferait crier, ce qui te ferait perdre le contrôle, et une fois que je l’aurais... »  
Il n’a pas le souffle de finir : la prise de Bruce sur son torse se fait convulsive et Dick ressert le cercle de ses bras en retour, joint leurs fronts. Utilise le point d'appui de ses genoux pour amorcer un infime mouvement de va et viens dans l’amplitude réduite de mouvement qui lui est accordé, juste assez pour frotter son sexe tendu contre celui de Bruce, contre son ventre dur à travers l’étoffe de son pantalon, utilise le mouvement pour repousser une bouffée de panique. Il a été trop avide, trop tôt, trop vite. Il demande plus que Bruce ne peut donner, il lui demande sa faiblesse, son contrôle… Des choses qu’il ne savait pas désirer si intensément, jusqu’à ce qu’il prononce les mots. Et vouloir ces choses de la part de Bruce est presque une agression en soit, lui qui traque et erratique méthodiquement toute sa vulnérabilité, qui ne sait pas être autre chose que si parfaitement contrôlé. Il va le pousser dans ses retranchements, le braquer, lui faire prendre conscience…

Le souffle de Bruce est rauque et il devine dans la crispation désespérée de sa bouche autant de réponses considérées puis rejetées, jusqu’à ce que leurs regards se croisent, que Bruce ferme les yeux, un abandon délibéré qui le glace et l’embrase tout à la fois.  
« Oui », dit-il, un simple mot et Dick laisse échapper un éclat de rire étranglé, presque un sanglot de soulagement et de joie incrédule. « Oui. »  
Et c’est suffisant.


End file.
